


Unexpected Delights

by bubblewrapstargirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the full moon rolls around, Isaac has come to the conclusion that Deaton is a sadistic fucker. Scott has constantly been in his space, insisting Isaac borrows his clothes, breathing down his neck. It's an uncomfortable sensation, being scared <i>and</i> horny, at the same time.</p><p>[ON HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all the betas Isaac has met, Scott has the most control. Isaac isn't the least bit ashamed to admit that it turns him on, knowing that Scott can get pissed off or confused and not transform or even lash out. Scott can control himself, and with the life Isaac's had, it's one of the sexiest, most attractive things about him, as far as Isaac is concerned.

There's also the dominate wolf thing. Isaac's not an idiot. He knows calming down every time Scott yells his name is 60% automatic submission of a wolf to a stronger predator, 30% his wolf pleased with the attention and 10% his own human consent. It shouldn't turn him on as much as it does, remembering the way his name sounds in Scott's mouth, especially when those memories come with the feel of Ethan's bones crunching under his skin, or the sound of Allison's frantic screams.

But in the middle of the night, tucked up in the McCall's spare room, it's those memories that he jerks off to. More often than not, he wolfs out. Thank god for super human healing; or he'd be explaining the bite marks in his bottom lip from trying to keep quiet, every morning at the breakfast table, otherwise. But Isaac knows how powerful werewolf hearing is. He's not comfortable with moaning out Scott's name while he fucks himself with his fingers, just yet.

When Isaac sees Scott's eyes have turned Alpha red, that's when things begin to change between them.

Isaac wants Scott, there's no denying that, but every Alpha he's met so far has been a total dick (Derek included). He's a little taken aback by the sight of that menacing red glowing from Scott's wolf face and yeah, he shrinks away, just a bit. The Alpha pack is one thing- Isaac wouldn't want to show fear in front of them- but this is _Scott_. The person he trusts most in the world. And if Scott is an Alpha then it means he _killed_ an Alpha, and yeah, maybe Isaac whimpers. Scott's supposed to be good and true; he's not a murderer. Isaac can feel his world slipping out from underneath him (again) and he really thought it would be different this time. Stupid of him. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Isaac runs and Scott gives chase, catching him easily because he's an Alpha now. They're in the school, after hours, on another hunt-mission for answers, and Scott wraps his arms tight around Isaac's midriff, slamming against a noticeboard. Isaac struggles to get free, and Scott uses that tone - the Alpha tone - and Isaac goes limp in his Alpha's arms, his back tight against Scott's chest, despite the height difference. Scott nuzzles his hairline, tickling Isaac's neck with his wolf sideburns, and then they begin to retract, and a very human Scott is clutching hold of him.

It's awkward as fuck on the drive over to Deaton's; Scott very carefully doesn't touch him, and they don't speak. Isaac wants their easy silences back- he didn't even know how much he appreciated their quiet moments together.

Deaton is always dressed and awake, no matter what time they have need of him. Frankly, it creeps Isaac out a little bit, but he does his best to ignore it and listen to his explanation about 'True Alphas'. It sounds a bit fishy to Isaac, but the look on Scott's face tells him they're not bullshitting him. It's a lot more believable than Scott killing someone, anyway.

But becoming an Alpha isn't easy for anyone, and that control Isaac loves so much about Scott is slipping away as the full moon approaches. For the first time, Scott, whose anchor doesn't love him anymore, will have new powers and a full transformation to deal with. Deaton doesn't seem all that fussed though, but he gives Isaac a significant look and tells them they'll know what to do when the time is right. Scott's used to this cryptic shit by now, but Isaac growls in frustration (not that it makes any difference, Deaton is immovable.)

 -

By the time the full moon rolls around, Isaac has come to the conclusion that Deaton is a sadistic fucker. Scott has constantly been in his space, insisting Isaac borrows his clothes, breathing down his neck. It's an uncomfortable sensation, being scared _and_ horny, at the same time. There's no doubt Scott wants his scent all over Isaac; if only he could figure out why. Is Scott trying to make sure he smells like pack, so that he won't attack Isaac? Or is it something more...? There's no way to tell, and by the time he's chaining Scott to the basement pipes, it's still pissing Isaac off. 

Scott breaks free. Of course he does. Melissa's working the night shift, like she always does on the full moon, and Isaac is locked in his room, just in case. Scott snaps the hinges off the door like they're twigs. Isaac doesn't want to end up a bloody smear of entrails all over Mrs McCall's nice floor, so he immediately submits, flopping back on his bed with a whine, bearing his tummy. Scott is over him in an instant, snuffling and growling, panting hot breaths into Isaac's ear.

He sniffs all along Isaac's body, slashing off his pyjamas with a disapproving groan. Isaac lies still as stone, barely breathing. In any other circumstance, this would literally be a fantasy come to life. It's just his luck that Scott only wants him when he's moon-drunk and newly feral.

Finally, Scott comes to rest with his long claws curled around Isaac's midriff and arm. He's sniffing just above Isaac's right hip, and with a jolt of alarm, Isaac realises that's where Derek gave him the Bite. Scott's started growling at that patch of skin like it personally offended him and oh, god, Scott can smell that Isaac is part of Derek's pack. He's going to die.

Isaac whines in fear, trying to curl in on himself, protect his precious organs from Scott's wrath. But the more powerful werewolf snaps his teeth before simply sinking them into Isaac's flesh, directly over Derek's Bite, and blood wells up, flowing across the sheets from the deep Alpha wound.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Convinced that Scott is going to tear out his innards with gigantic, sharp teeth, Isaac thrashes in pain, but Scott uses his body weight and powerful grip to clamp down on Isaac's movements. Suddenly, Scott relaxes his jaw, licking over the deep puncture marks. He sits back on his haunches to admire his handy work as Isaac begins to sob.

Still mindless- and incredibly hairy- Scott then leans down to lick away Isaac's salty tears.

Gradually coming back to himself, Isaac begins to talk quietly, so as not to startle the wolf. "Scott, buddy, you gotta snap out of it. Come on, Scott..."

When Scott's body hair begins to recede back to that of a beta wolf, Isaac isn't sure who's more surprised, him or Scott. But he's suddenly looking into confused brown eyes, and a naked Scott. It's not bad compensation for emotional trauma. Scott takes in their positions, and immediately begins to apologise.

Isaac kisses him.

Camden used to say a shrink would have a field day with him, and he was probably right. Still, as unhealthy courses of action go, Isaac can't say he's displeased with the results. Scott's lips are soft and chapped and wonderful; he takes control of the kiss and bites at Isaac's bottom lip with his human teeth, before exploring Isaac's mouth with his tongue.

Then Scott growls ferociously, and Isaac finally gets the chance to moan out his name. They manage to not scratch each other too badly in their beta forms. Then, with a human mouth, Scott suckles on Isaac's nipples, lapping at them with his powerful tongue, before flipping him over to do the same to his entrance. It's a deliciously dirty manoeuvre, one that Isaac never dreamed would be happening to him in circumstances like these, but he's not about to start complaining.

He's been intrigued by Scott since that night at the rave, and that interest had turned into attraction before they'd even dealt with the kanima. By the time Isaac turned up in Scott's room, in the middle of the night, during a thunderstorm, his anchor had already morphed and solidified into Scott.

He doesn't regret his choice to let Scott in, to turn to him for help. Scott is the purest soul he knows. And he's a gentleman too; even with Alpha hormones raging under the pull of the moon, he pulls away from devouring Isaac's hole, instead pressing kisses to his back, before pulling away completely, scrambling back on the bed. Isaac whines in frustration, looking over his shoulder and catching hold of Scott's gaze to determine the cause of the disruption.

"You don't- we don't have to do this." He whispers. "Isaac..."

The fact that he's willing to stop, (even though Isaac can clearly see his hard, red dick is throbbing with want and oozing pre-come), is what seals the deal. Isaac can hear Scott's heartbeat, deep and true, and he flips over and drags the other werewolf into a deep, scintillating kiss.

He tangles his fingers in Scott's dark, tousled hair, nipping at his lips and finally, Scott succumbs to his Alpha instincts. He crowds Isaac against the headboard, trailing blunt human fingers down his thighs, pressing against his entrance. Isaac is shameless, rolling his hips until they catch against his rim, and with a gasp, takes two of Scott's fingers, sucking them in deep. He doesn't need much stretching; he's never taken a dick before, but how much harder can it be?


End file.
